Solangelo to Hogwarts!
by OneOfAKindFangirl
Summary: Solangelo goes to Hogwarts to help protect the boy who lived. Pretty much like most other stories, a bit slow to get into but I promise it will get better. :)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own any characters or setting in this story. They belong to Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling.**

 **Authors note will be at the end of this chapter.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **NICOS POV**

"What do you mean another quest?!" Will yelled, slamming his hands down on his desk. I gulped, suddenly nervous. I had never seen Will this angry before. I watched as a pencil, upset by the vibrations of the table, began to roll towards the edge.

"I mean come on! You literally just healed from that shadow jump across the world! And Chiron wants you to go on another quest?! Unbelievable!" Will muttered, now pacing around the room, tugging at his hair. The pencil I had trained my eyes upon, rolled closer and closer to the edge of the table. Will turned and stood behind the desk again, gripping the edges of the table so hard his knuckles looked white.

"So run this by me again. _You_ have to go on a _quest,_ to _England,_ by _yourself_? Th-Oh!" Will made a wild grab at the pencil I had been watching, just as it rolled of the table. I tried to grab it as well, and I heard the pencil clatter to the ground as Will's hand covered mine on the side of the desk. I blushed furiously, and leant over to pick up the pencil, trying to clear my face of emotion before I made a reappearance. Will blinked a couple of times as I gently placed the pencil back on the table.

"Um, so you are um, going on a quest?" Will asked, a blush creeping up his neck as he got flustered. I nodded and began to drum my fingers against my thigh to a song.

"Yes, I have to go to England and look after this boy, Harry Potter or something. Also Chiron dropped on me that there are wizards?! Mind you, I guess I have to believe it because my dad, and pretty much entire life, is supposed to be a myth -" I could hear thunder rumbling outside, and I decided to cut my losses and stop talking. I did **not** want to get fried today. Will also glanced nervously at the ceiling, before turning his gaze back to me.

"Well I want to go with you! Doctors orders death boy," Will said. I didn't even bother to protest anymore. That boy could be as stubborn as a mule sometimes! I shrugged my shoulders and stood up.

"Well then, lets go to the big house sunshine, and lets try and convince Chiron to let you go."

 ***Mini Timeskip***

"Chiron, I **need** to go on this quest! I gotta look after Nico! Do you know how often he manages to hurt himself? Not to mention, his memories of _that place._ Do you remember what happened last time he got a nightmare? The entire **camp** was almost destroyed! I'm one of the only ones who can calm him down, I **have** to go!" Will yelled. I could hear quiet murmuring from the other room, before the sound of a chair scraping against the floor and footsteps getting louder as someone walked towards the door I was currently pressed up against, trying to listen to the conversation between Will and Chiron.

I scrambled back to my chair on the other side of the room I was in, and tried to look inconspicuous. The door flew open seconds later, and Will exited, looking extremely pleased with himself, Chiron following behind him in wheelchair mode. I raised one eyebrow at Will, who had his arms spread wide and a blinding smile on his face, as if he expected me to jump up and tackle him in a hug.

"I did it! I'm going on the quest with you! We leave in a week!" Will said, still blinding me with his smile. I sighed quietly in relief, and stood up.

"Well that's great, should I like get re-" I was cut off as Will took two big strides towards me and wrapped me in a hug. I stiffened, my face heating up as I was crushed against his warm body. Will let go of me soon enough, and Chiron was still standing behind Will, a familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Gods, you're freezing death boy! Is your circulation okay? How are you feeling? Do you feel sick or -" I raised one hand, silencing him effectively.

"I'm **fine** Will. I'm always cold. Um, Chiron, I'll sort info and stuff out tomorrow okay? I'm exhausted." And with that, I stepped into the shadows and let a small smile appear on my face as I heard Will shouting about how I shouldn't shadow travel so much, before I emerged in the corner of my cabin.

I got changed quickly, and snuggled under my covers, hoping I wouldn't have a nightmare for once.

 **Sooooo, this is my first fanfic, (On this site) so please go easy on me.**

 **I don't mind constructive criticism, so go ahead if you want.**

 **I shall try to update quickly.**

 **See ya!**

 **\- K**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, it belongs to Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **WILLS POV**

I watched as Nico disappeared into a cluster of shadows, as I yelled at him about how he shouldn't shadow travel so often. But I **swear** I saw a tiny smile on his face, and I couldn't help but grin myself. The son of Hades looked cute when he smiled.

I said goodnight to Chiron, and wandered off in the direction of the Apollo cabin. I greeted my siblings, pulled off my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jumped straight into mu bunk, facing the wall and think about this upcoming quest.

 ***Timeskip till about 1am***

I was suddenly woken up by one of my brothers, who didn't even speak, just pointed outside, where the shadows seemed to be swirling around something, and I knew Nico was having one of his infamous nightmares.

I rolled out of bed and ran out of the door, not too pleased about having to go into the (currently) darkest part of camp, especially when my dad was the sun god. I saw the other kids huddled at the windows of their respective cabins, and Annabeth and Percy standing on the porch of cabin 3. Annabeth looked like she was restraining her boyfriend from running into the shadows, yelling something in his ear. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but it calmed Percy down, as shadows whipped past me, ruffling my blonde hair and making a high-pitched whistling noise.

An unearthly scream tore me out of my trance, and I sprinted into the cloud of shadows. Instantly, I felt the temperature drop, and I could see my breath cloud in front of me. I shivered, but pressed on, determined to reach cabin 13.

I burst through the front door and searched for Nico. It was incredibly dark, but I still managed to spot a small figure huddled in the darkest corner of the room.

"Nico?" I asked nervously, taking a cautious step forward, slowly extending my hand towards him. The trembling boy looked up, and I saw a shattered look in his eyes, filled with fear and madness, as if he was seeing something no one else could.

"Nico? It's me. Will," I repeated, taking another step towards him. He screwed his eyes shut and screamed again.

"BIANCA! No, no, no. Percy? Percy! NO! Wait, Will? What are you doing here? Will? LEAVE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nico screamed, tearing at his hair with his hands. I took another step forwards and Nico screamed, thrusting his hands out, fingers splayed, sending the shadows exploding away from him, throwing me like a rag doll backwards onto the ground and shattering the windows in his cabin.

I sat up, rubbing the back of my head where it had hit the ground, and saw several skeletal hands breaking and pushing through the ground around Nico. I let my emotions take over, and ran towards him, tackling him in a hug and forcing myself to glow, trying to dispel the shadows that clung to him.

I felt Nico's hands drop, and his body go limp. It got slightly warmer and lighter, but I ignored it and instead tried to focus on healing the broken boy in my arms. I rocked him back and forth slowly, and he soon opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Will? Did I have another...?" Nico asked quietly. I nodded, and to my surprise, he put his head back on my chest. I thought about talking to him about his nightmares when I realized he had fallen asleep again. I smiled, and kissed the top of his head before I could stop myself, blushing furiously even though nobody could see us.

I carefully picked the son of Hades up and gently placed him back on his bed. I turned around to tiptoe out the door, when I heard Nico murmur my name.

"Will...stay with me?" he mumbled. I blushed again, and laid down on the bed beside him. He turned around and curled against me, breathing quietly. I gently brushed the hair out of his eyes, and noticed how calm he looked when he slept. No Tartarus, no lose of Bianca, just a normal 15 year old. Well kinda normal, for us anyway. I turned to face him, and considering it was like, 1 in the morning, struggled to sleep.

 **Hello!**

 **It's good to see people who like this story!**

 **So R &R and share it around if ya want.**

 **Soooooo, peace out guys,**

 **See ya later.**

 **\- K :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling do.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **NICOS POV**

I woke up with my head on Will Solace's chest. I bolted upright, my normally pale skin flushed pink. Will mumbled something in his sleep and grabbed my arm, pulling me over and holding onto me tightly. I couldn't breath, let alone move.

"Will..." I croaked, trying to sit up.

"Whaaaat...?" Will mumbled, opening one eye sleepily, and seeing my face inches from his, my cheeks red, and me trying to escape from his iron-like grip.

"Ahhh! Oh gods, I'm so sorry Nico!" he yelled, letting go of me and falling off of the bed. He reappeared seconds later with a red face. I felt like laughing, a strange feeling I wasn't used to.

"Um, it's okay sunshine. Why were you here, if you don't mind me asking?" I almost whispered, jumping off my bed and extending a hand to help pull Will up off the ground.

"Erm, you had a nightmare. A bad one. You know I'm one of the only ones who can calm you down. You feel asleep on me after I woke you up, and I was about to leave when you asked me to stay with you soooo..." Will trailed off, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh! You didn't have to stay you know..." I said, watching Will closely to see his reaction.

"Um, I-I didn't mind..." Will whispered. My face flushed, and I quickly shooed the son of Apollo out of my cabin, telling him to meet me at the big house in 15 minutes. I ran around getting dressed and burning off some nervous energy.

15 minutes later, I ran out of cabin 13 and into the big house. I could see Will sitting and waiting for me outside Chiron's door.

"You ready to go death boy?" he said, standing up and offering his arm to me, as if he was about to walk me to a ball or something. I rolled my eyes at him fondly instead, and walked into Chiron's study. I sat down in front of the centaur and clasped my hands together. I was over aware of Will sitting next to me.

"So, Chiron. What are the details of this quest?" I asked, meeting my half-time mentors gaze.

"Well young heroes, you already know you will journey to England, where you will go to Hogwarts sch-" Will snorted and I sent him a quick glare, (Toned down obviously) and Chiron just looked exasperated.

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, where you will keep an eye on Harry Potter, a boy who has been targeted by a dark wizard, Voldemort, who is the leader of a group of followers who call themselves Deatheaters. You will enter into 5th year, the same as Harry. My friend and the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, is aware of your situation, and has warned you about Harry and his friends, who are extremely inquisitive and often get themselves into trouble. We have both decided o place you in Gryffindor, to get close to Harry, and because we feel that you two will fit in well there. You will be blessed by Lady Hecate on September the 1st, which is when you will start school. Your wands and supplies will be given to you at the school."

"Now, one last piece of advice. Try not to blow your cover, but if you do, contact me immediately. Also, at Kings Cross Station, you will need to get to platform 9 and 3/4 to catch the train to Hogwarts. To do that, run through the barrier in-between platforms 9 and 10. Best to ask a wizard or witch if you can't remember what to do." Chiron finished.

"Don't worry, we won't forget," said Will, smiling at his mentor. I fought the urge to grin as well, instead thanking Chiron and walking out to sit on the front steps of the big house to think things over.

I heard the door open and close behind me, and someone shuffling around as they sat next to me and slung one arm over my shoulders. I was about to make that person really regret that decision, when I looked over and saw that it was Will. We locked eyes for a second, and suddenly the situation was incredibly awkward. Will moved his arm away and began to glow out of embarrassment.

"Sunshine, stop blinding me," I said, covering my eyes with my hands.

"Oops, sorry death boy," Will said. "Sooooo, what do you think about this new quest?" He asked, wringing his hands together as he spoke. I leant back.

"Well, although I'm sure this will be an action packed quest, I'm not sure I really want to be in Hecate's pet world. Especially so soon after the giant war. I'm still worried about dissolving into shadows to be honest," I replied, looking a my hands. Will sighed, and I saw him nod in agreement out of the corner of my eye.

"I think it'll be fun ya know? Just a small quest, no prophecy predicting our deaths, no Stoll brothers to through us off roofs, 'cos that happened once," Will said. I snorted, a sort of chocked laugh, and Will looked over at me in shock.

"Did the almighty Ghost King just _laugh?_ My, what has the world come to?" The son of Apollo said, throwing his hands up in the air. I giggled at his actions, the sound alien to me, and willed raised his eyebrows, staring at me. I stopped quickly, and he tackled me, pinning me uncomfortably against the ground, and ruffled my hair.

"Awwwww! Death boy! It's so cute when you laugh!" He said, chuckling as I struggled to throw him off me. I eventually gave up, because gravity was **not** in my favour, and I knew he would let me go eventually.

"Oh crap! I forgot to ask Chiron something!" Will said, jumping up and rushing back inside. I decided to wait where I was, partially because I wanted to know what Will was asking Chiron that was oh so important, and also because I was too lazy to get up and my leg had fallen asleep.

I only had to wait five minutes, before both Will and Chiron walked out, Will looking slightly nervous and more embarrassed than when I had last seen him.

"So sunshine, what did you ask Chiron?" I questioned, smirking at them.

"Well, I ah, asked if I could stay with you, in the Hades cabin, until we leave to the 'wizard' world! So you don't have anymore nightmares!" he said, speaking way to fast. I felt my face go blank as I tried to process this information. Will's nervous smile slid off his face when he saw me staring blankly at him.

"But, it's okay, I mean you don't have to agree..." he said, looking at the ground. I shook my head quickly, breaking out of my trance.

"NO! I mean, um no it's fine, you can stay." I said quickly, embarrassed that I had shouted out. Will looked up again, that blinding smile back on his face.

"Lets go death boy! Dinner time!" Will yelled, running forward and linking his arm with mine, skipping off, dragging me with him. I shot a worried look over my shoulder at Chiron, who seemed to be trying not to laugh. I was taken to the Hades table, and forced to sit down and eat. Will sat next to me and practically spoon feed me, much to the amusement of the other campers.

Will kept using the 'doctor's orders,' excuse to get me to eat. I glared at the campers, and they went back to their food. Percy's expression was hilarious though. It was kind of cross between wanting to burst out laughing, or running over, dragging Will away and drowning him in the lake. Percy and Jason are like my brothers now. And with Percy, Jason, Reyna, Hazel and Frank, (Who will do whatever Hazel does) on my side, no one has dared to make fun of me for anything. It's kind of annoying actually, and by the looks of it, Will is going to jump on the bandwagon too.

Will ran off to his cabin straight after 'dinner,' to, and I quote, 'gather clothes and stuff,' apparently. I went straight to my cabin and climbed into bed, quite tired. I huddled under my blankets, and I heard the door quietly open and close.

"Nico?" I heard Will whisper, dumping his stuff on a spare bunk. I made some sort of cross between a dying animal and a cranky, tired me, and I swear Will jumped three feet in the air.

"Oh my gods Nico! You scared the Hades out of me!" Will whisper-shouted.

"Don't use my dads name as an insult," I mumbled, not wanting to get up.

"Sorry. Um, should I like, sleep on a bunk or...what?" Will asked, shuffling from foot to foot. I grunted, and raised one arm lazily, gesturing for him to come over to me. Will blushed red and carefully pulled his shirt off, trying not to seem pervy or anything.

"Sorry, I just heat up a lot when I sleep, I can't sleep with a shirt on," he said sheepishly as he walked over and gingerly lay on the bed next to me.

I don't know what was wrong with me, maybe it was because I was so tired, or I was **really** crushing on Will, which was absurd, it must have been the first excuse, but I rolled over, half asleep, and dragged Will back with me, wrapping my arms around his chest and intertwining my legs with his. (Both have like, clothes on by the way :/)

I heard him take in a sharp breath, but I just buried my head in the crook of his neck and began to drift off to sleep. Will was like a hot water bottle, and when I felt him relax, I quickly fell asleep.

 **I'm back!**

 **Lukas Le Stelle - I guess Nico's boggart would be people not accepting him, or Bianca telling him that he killed her. Or Will dying. I might add it in later, ;)**

 **Guest 1 - I know Hogwarts is in Scotland, but isn't Kings Cross in London or something? I don't know for sure though, I don't live there! :)**

 **Sooooo, R &R guys,**

 **Will update soon.**

 **\- K**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I do not own anything, Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling do.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **NICOS POV**

 ***Timeskip to Morning***

"Ahhh Nico! Help! Dammit Percy let go of me! It's for nightmares, oh my gods! I wasn't making a move on him! Nico! HELP!" I heard Will yelling at some ungodly hour of the morning, before a scream and a loud splash. I was instantly awake, and moved outside to see Percy repetitively pushing Will into the lake while Annabeth tried to stop him.

I felt rage blossom in my chest as shadows collected around me. I began to glide silently towards Percy. Annabeth saw me and moved out of my way, mouthing, 'please don't kill him too much," as I passed her. Will spotted me and stopped screaming for help leaving Percy confused.

"Why did you stop yelling? Wha-Oh. He's right behind me isn't he?" Percy said. Will nodded, his eyes wide. I tapped Percy shoulder, and he slowly turned around, wincing slightly. When he saw me, his eyes widened as well. I was floating, a couple of inches off the ground, just enough to make me taller than him. I had shadows collected around me in a massive group . Some skeletons threatened to break through the ground and the expression on my face was downright murderous. I flicked my hand, and shadows whipped out and saved Will from drowning, putting him on the bank. I flicked my other hand and shadows pinned Percy to the ground. I leant down and hissed in his ear.

"And for your information, that was the best sleep I've had since Bianca." I moved back to Will and checked him for injuries. Percy got up and ran off to Annabeth, who gave him a lecture about walking into cabins before knocking and personal privacy.

I helped Will off of the ground, and we went about our day.

 ***Timeskip to 1 week later, about it. (September 1st.)***

"Now heroes, Hecate has given you her blessing, and Nico will shadow travel you to the station. Oh! And here is a jar of Greek fire, so you can 'burn food' and not get struck down by the gods," Chiron said, handing us a small container with a flickering green flame in it.

"Thanks Chiron. Now Will hold onto my arm and **don't** let go," I said, holding my arm out. He grabbed it and we walked into the shadows, just outside the camp border. We reappeared at a train station. I'm assuming it was Kings Cross station, but I didn't stop to check. I caught Will, who had stumbled out of the shadows beside me, and we walked over to platforms 9 and 10.

I spotted the wall we were supposed to run through, and I began to get increasingly nervous at how solid it looked. I grabbed Will's hand and pulled him through the wall. I could see a platform of people moving everywhere, and a large red locomotive, reading _'Hogwarts Express.'_ Hm, I guess Hecate temporarily fixed our dyslexia. I felt my mouth drop open and looked at everything in awe. I realized I was still holding Will's hand, and quickly dropped it.

We walked onto the train and found an empty compartment. Will and I stowed away our bags, and sat down on the chair thing. I felt exhausted by the long shadow jump I just had to do, and I ended up falling asleep.

 **WILLS POV**

Nico and I put our bags away on the train and sat down on the seat in our compartment. Nico looked shattered, (Tired) and nodded off to sleep, his head resting on my shoulder. I laid him down so he was lying on the seat with his head on my lap. I played with his hair as I watched the countryside zip past.

Three people knocked on the door of our compartment and looked inside.

"Can we sit here? Every else is full," the only girl asked. I nodded and indicated for them to be quiet. They filed in silently and sat across from Nico and I. The girl had brown eyes and bushy brown hair. I could tell she was extremely intelligent. The boy on her right had shocking red hair, blue eyes and a smattering of freckles across his nose. The last boy, who sat on her left had messy black hair and emerald green eyes. He had circular glasses and a scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt. The girl coughed.

"Well, my names Hermione Granger, this," she pointed to he right, "is Ron Weasly, and this," she pointed to her left, " is Harry Potter." She seemed to be watching my reaction to Harry's name, but I just nodded.

"Well I'm Will Solace, and this is Nico di Angelo," I said, indicating towards the son of Hades who lay asleep on my lap.

"Um, are you two, er dating?" Hermione whispered. I felt my face heat up. I mean yes, I had a crush on Nico, no, we weren't dating, but I can't just say that! I was now completely flustered.

"Oh gods no! Nope, no, nadda, he um, fell asleep," I said, shaking my head quickly. Hermione leant back, looking embarrassed and thoughtful. She was going to be worse than one of Athena's kids. Ron, I think his name was, was looking at me suspiciously, and it was making me feel horribly uncomfortable.

"I haven't see you around before. Where are you from? It's obviously not here 'cos you have weird accents," he asked.

"Oh, a America. New York to be exact. We're exchange students," I replied, stroking Nico's hair as he moved in his sleep.

"I didn't know we were housing American exchange students, or that there were and wizard schools in America," Hermione pointed out. I panicked, and struggled to find an answer.

"We don't release our information to non-students. That would be why there are no records of our school." I heard a smooth voice say. I saw Nico was awake, and watching our new 'compartment mates' with fascination.

"Oh! Nico, you can sit up now if you want," I said quickly, my hands freezing, and dropping the lock of hair I had twirled around my finger.

"Well sunshine, I'm quite comfortable here, I didn't plan on getting up," Nico said, smirking up at me. I blushed, and looked back at the trio.

"Also, you can play with my hair if you want, I don't mind," I heard Nico whisper as he closed his eyes, this time not going to sleep. I smiled, and twirled a lock of his hair around my finger again.

"What house do you think you're going to be in?" Harry asked suddenly, and I realized it was the first time I had heard him speak.

"Oh, we are in Gryffindor. Professor Dumbledore informed us already," I said, watching their reactions. Harry nodded, Hermione looked like she was thinking really hard and Ron looked at me, kinda shocked. I raised one eyebrow at his expression, and he quickly wiped it off his face.

Seeing as we still had some time until we got to the school, I relaxed, and let myself drift off to sleep.

 **I'm back!**

 **I love all of your guys reviews, so keep them coming!**

 **Next chapter up soon! R &R peoples!**

 **\- K**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling do.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **HARRYS POV**

Hermione, Ron and I ran onto the Hogwarts express at the last minute. All of the compartments we walked past were full, and we were beginning to think that we would have to stay in the aisle the entire trip.

"Harry! I found one!" Hermione said, waving me over to where she and Ron were standing. I looked into the room, and saw a guy about 16 with messy blonde hair, and orange t-shirt and blue jeans on, who was looking out of the window while playing with a guy who looked about 15's hair. The boy lying with his head on blondies lap had pale skin and longish black hair that fell in front of his eyes. He wore black skinny jeans with a black t-shirt and a aviator jacket over top. He appeared to be asleep.

Hermione knocked on the door and blondie looked up quickly.

"Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full," Hermione asked. He nodded, but held a finger to his lips, telling us to be quiet. I guess the other kid was asleep. We stepped in quietly and sat across from them. I realized the t-shirt blondie was wearing had words on it in a strange language. He had a bead necklace on and bright blue eyes. Hermione coughed a little and spoke up.

"Well, my name's Hermione Granger, this," she pointed to Ron, "is Ron Weasly, and this," she pointed to me, "is Harry Potter." I waited for his eyes to flicker to my scar, and start asking me questions, but blondie just nodded in agreement. _Odd,_ I thought.

"Well I'm Will Solace, and this is Nico di Angelo," he said, indicating to the boy sleeping. I was shocked by his accent, it defiantly wasn't British.

"Um, are you two, er dating?" Hermione whispered. Will's face flushed red. Like _bright_ red. I guess it was a sensitive subject.

"Oh gods no! Nope, no, nadda. He um, fell asleep," he said, shaking his head quickly. Hermione leant back, and I could tell she was thinking.

"I haven't seen you around. Where are you from? Obviously not here, 'cos you have a weird accent," Ron asked, and I mentally groaned.

"Oh, ah America. New York to be exact. We're exchange students," Will replied, stroking, I think his name was Nico's, hair as he shifted in his sleep.

"I didn't know we were housing American exchange students. Or that there were any wizard schools in America," Hermione pointed out. Will looked flustered, and couldn't find an answer. I was getting suspicious.

"We don't release our information to non-students. That is why there will be no records of our school," someone said smoothly. Will looked down at Nico in surprise, and I saw he had woken up. He had dark brown, almost black, eyes. He looked at us, as if identifying us as threats.

"Oh! Nico, you can sit up now if you want," Will said quickly, his hands freezing.

"Well sunshine, I'm quite comfortable here, I didn't plan on getting up," Nico said playfully, and I realized they were _flirting_ with each other, even if they didn't realize it themselves. Will blushed and raised his gaze to us again. I heard Nico whisper something to Will, before closing his eyes, but not sleeping this time. Will grinned and started playing with Nico's hair again.

"What house do you think you're going to be in?" I asked. Will looked at me in surprise. Perhaps he thought I couldn't talk.

"Oh, we are in Gryffindor. Professor Dumbledore informed us already," he replied, watching us with interest. I nodded. If they were death eaters, they would be in Slytherin. Will raised one eyebrow at Ron, who probably looked accusing, before he let his head loll forward, and he fell asleep. Nico's breathing got steadier, and I knew he was asleep too. Ron immediately began voicing his suspicions.

"Harry! What if they are death eaters!" Ron hissed, and I had to refrain from rolling my eyes.

"Ron, they aren't death eaters," I replied, slightly annoyed that Ron kept saying that.

"Well, Will might not be, but that bloke Nick," "Nico," I corrected, "Yeah whatever, looks like he could be, and he practically radiates death!" Ron said, still arguing. I could hardly say no though, Nico did radiate a lot of power and darkness. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. Luckily Hermione stepped in to rescue me.

"Ronald, we trust them. Get over it," Hermione said, not looking up from her book.

"What are you _doing_ Hermione?" I asked.

"Um, nothing?" She replied, shutting her book quickly.

"Just leave them alone. No accusations, no looking into their school or lives. Nothing, okay?" I said, tired. Hermione and Ron agreed, somewhat reluctantly. We spent the rest of the trip to Hogwarts in silence.

 **Hey, I'm back!**

 **Sooooo, Hogwarts next chapter!**

 **Also a HEEEAAAAP of fluff, but you're going to have to wait for that, ;)**

 **Soooo, R &R guys,**

 **\- K**

 **874 words.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I do not own anything, Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling do.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **NICOS POV**

The air grew heavy around me. The ground was like broken glass and I struggled to breath. I could see the shadows of various monsters circling above me. A shadow began to step out of the haze in front of me. I saw a mop of blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Will opened his mouth and -

"Nico! Nico wake up!" I opened my eyes suddenly, and saw Will's face hovering above mine, blue eyes filled with concern.

"You were muttering. Repeating 'no' and my name over and over again," Will said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," I said, sitting up and rubbing my eyes with the heel of my palm.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked suddenly. I was taken by surprise, and quickly looked around the compartment, noticing we were the only ones there.

"I was in Ta-Tar- _That_ place, and there, the air is poison, the ground broke glass. I couldn't breath, and I saw shapes, monsters, circling above me. I watched as someone approached me, and it-it was you," I said, my eyes stinging. I looked up at Will, finding him upset, and I was immediately worried. Like, of course I was worried, he was so adorable, and always happy, with those amazing blue eyes, and soft blonde hair you just want to touch, and- No Nico! You're distracting yourself again! Anyway, I was worried I had hurt Will or something, when he pulled me into a hug. I instinctively froze up, and I felt Will loosen his grip. I didn't want him to let go, and quickly hugged him back. Hermione stuck her head in to say we had arrived as the train smoothly stopped. She closed the door again, and I leant back.

"We should go sunshine," I said. Will nodded and I swear I could see tears in his eyes. I picked up my back and before I could stop myself, (Though it still would have been extremely awkward) leant over to kiss Will's cheek. Both of our eyes widened, and I made a quick exit, waiting outside of the door, feeling as if I was in shock. Oh gods, why did I do that?! I covered my face with my hands, and peeked back in the compartment. Will's face was flushed and he held a hand to the place I had kissed him.

"C'mon sunshine. Lets go!" I said quickly, trying to act as if it didn't happen, while waiting for Will to get up. We walked out of the train together, blending into the last group of students, (Well kinda, we weren't in school uniform see,) and were called over by the trio, who were sitting in a carriage pulled by these weird skeletal horses.

"What are those?" Will asked, pointing at the horses as we climbed into the carriage.

"Thestrals," I replied quietly, sitting next to Will.

"Erm, what are thestrals?" Harry asked. He looked like a smaller, paler version of Percy. I opened my mouth to reply, but Hermione bet me to it.

"They can only be seen by people who have seen death," she said, looking at us with wide eyes. I felt like rolling my eyes. Of course I've seen death. It practically is my life! But I saw Will looked sad, he was remembering all those who had died in the wars, and I made sure my face was void of emotion. Hermione looked away quickly, and the carriage jolted as we began moving.

With some free time on my hands, my mind flickered back to what happened on the train and I wanted to curl into a ball and hide in the shadows. I don't know what came over me. Now I would be forced into exile again. Oh gods why did I do that?! I'll have to do this quest alone, Will hates me now, for sure! I saw Will look over at me concerned and I realized I was on the verge of a panic attack. I couldn't breath and I feel like I was hyperventilating.

"Nico, Nico breath. Look at me and breath," Will said, spinning me around to face him. I could feel three other pairs of eyes on me, and I refused to make eye contact with Will. He lifted my head gently, and locked eyes with me.

"Breath Nico. You're okay. I'm okay. Percy and Annabeth are okay. Everyone is okay. Breath," he said. I felt oxygen flood back into my lungs as I took a shuddering breath. Tears pricked my eyes, and I shuffled forward, sitting on Will's lap and hugging him tightly. I cried into his shoulder while he soothingly muttered reassurance, and I felt like this was a miraculous turn of events. I made a choked laugh thing, and stopped crying.

"You don't hate me?" I whispered, wiping my eyes quickly, as Will looked at me, shocked.

"Why would I hate you?" He replied.

"Because I-I kissed you!" I whispered in reply.

"I could never hate you Nico, in fact, it's quite the opposite," Will whispered back, a blush forming under his skin.

"I-I-I..." I stammered, my face lighting up like a ten year olds. Will gave me a small smile, and kissed my cheek gently. I felt like fire was flooding through my veins, and I smiled at him. I heard a cough behind me, and I looked around to see the trio sitting there, surprised looks on their faces.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Red head said.

"That, was a panic attack," I said coldly, turning my gaze to him. I glared at him, turning up the intensity of it as I watched him shrink in his seat, his face white. I looked at the other two, as if daring them to say anything.

The carriage stopped, startling me, but my jaw dropped when I saw the magnificent castle in front of me.

 **Wooooo**

 **That's another chapter done guys!**

 **Hehe, more stuff in the next chapter ;)**

 **Hope you liked this, so R &R and tell me what you thought about it!**

 **Peace out,**

 **\- K**

 **P.S My instagram is Building_Blocks**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I do not own anything, Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling do.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **NICOS POV**

It was sort of a medieval style castle, with spiralling turrets and stone brick walls.

"Athena's kids would have a heart attack," Will whispered to me, not taking his eyes off the castle. I shook myself out of my trance and jumped down, grabbing Will's hand to pull him down with me. We began to follow the crowds of students, but neither of us let go of the others hand. So when we finally caught up with the trio, who had walked of without us, I was comfortable holding Will's hand.

We walked into the so called, 'Great Hall' and I quickly realized why it was called so. I felt my jaw drop again, this time regaining my composure quicker than before. Will and I sat down opposite the trio, who had bemused looks on their faces caused by our reactions to the castle, at a table full of students with red and gold colours adorning their robes. They all spoke loudly to each other, seeing how their holidays were, whispering and shooting us quick glances, half of them directed at Harry.

I felt out of place wearing 'normal' clothes instead of those weird robe things. Once everyone was settled down, the doors swung open again, revealing a group of little kids, perhaps ten or eleven years old. They all looked frightened as a stern looking woman walked up to the front of the group and placed an old, worn hat on a stool in front of them. I was about to ask Will what it was supposed to do when the rip at the brim opened, and it began singing.

I jolted in shock, and I felt Will do the same next to me, but by the way the others reacted, I assumed it was supposed to do that. The stern looking woman then conjured a piece of, was that _parchment,_ out of thin air and began reading names off it. The child whose name was called would stumble forward and sit on the stool, putting the strange hat on their head. It would then ponder a little, muttering words from time to time, before shouting out a house, either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin, and the kid would go to their respective tables, which were yelling and cheering as a kid got sorted into their house. The houses quieted down almost instantly when a old man with a long silver beard and half-moon spectacles, I'm assuming this was Dumbledore, stood up and gave a short speech, something about welcoming us back and telling us not to go into this forest thing, when we heard our names.

"And we are housing two American exchange students, Will Solace and Nico di Angelo, stand up boys, who will not only go to classes and learn our ways, but will teach you in physical defense!" Dumbledore said, as Will and I stood up nervously. I heard whispering and muttering and saw that our hands were still clasped together. We simultaneously dropped the others hand, then froze when we heard we would be teaching.

" _Chiron didn't tell us this!_ " I hissed to Will in Greek, who looked shocked and flustered that he was being singled out like this. I could hear and see girls whispering to each others with lovesick looks in their eyes, and I instinctively stepped closer to Will, sending glares in their directions. We at down quickly , and Dumbledore was going to continue speaking when a pink toad, sorry, _teacher,_ interrupted him and gave this boring ass speech which no one listened to. Then food. Food appeared and for once, I felt like eating. I grabbed different types of food, putting it on my plate, before tapping Will's leg, and miming sacrificing food. He caught on quickly, and we pulled the jar of Greek fire out of our backpacks, silently praying to our fathers and Hecate, before digging into our food.

I didn't eat desert, instead taking Will's hand and holding it under the table again as he ate. Then these very stern figures came and took us back to our dormitory's. As I walked, a painting spoke and scared the Hades out of me, but by the second flight of stairs, I was tired and over it.

"Wiiiiiilllllll...carry me?" I said, looking up at him, trying to be as adorable as possible. I watched Will melt under my gaze, and he scooped me up bridal style, carrying me up the remaining flights of the stairs, and into the common room. He dumped me on my four-poster bed, and I immediately burrowed under the covers, falling asleep almost instantly. But then I had one of the worst nightmares I had since the war.

 **HI**

 **I'm back!  
** **School's a bore, and I have so many exams coming up it's not funny.**

 **Anyway, have more Solangelo fluff!**

 **More next chapter, *Winks***

 **R &R guys,**

 **Peace out!**

 **\- K**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan do.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **NICOS POV**

*In Dream*

"Bianca?" I could see her standing in the haze of Tartarus. She turned, and I could see her eyes were completely black and empty.

"You let me die little brother," she said, her voice echoing around me.

"I didn't I-I," I said, shaking my head, trying to wake up.

"YOU KILLED ME!" She screamed, grabbing a knife and jumping at me. I cowered, covering my head with my arms. As soon as the knife made contact with my arm, she dissolved into dust. I fell to my knees, clutching my head as her screams echoed around my skull. Others joined in, and I was soon screaming along with them, trying to block it out. My knees were cut and bleeding, and I was choking on the air. The dust surrounding me swirled into another shape.

"P-Percy?" I breathed. He had hate and disgust written all over his face, and he glared down at me.

"You're worthless Nico. No one likes you. No one will ever accept you. You should have died down here," he said, gesturing around him as tears streamed down my face. "But you couldn't even do that. Useless." He spat at me, sneering as he disappeared. I began sobbing out loud, tearing at my hair in a last-ditch effort to wake up. My skin prickled as the dust formed one last shape. It was Will, and I felt my heart drop as I looked at him. His eyes were void of life, his hair matted with blood and dull, and he had an arrow in his left shoulder, and a dagger in his stomach.

"Will!" I screamed, trying to get up and run to him. I felt like I was being held down, and I when I looked at my hands, I saw chains wrapped up my arms.

"Watch as your loved one dies," I heard someone whisper next to me, and I saw Bianca standing there.

"He would never like you anyway," I heard someone say on the other side. I saw Percy, mirroring a sadistic smile to Bianca. I turned my gaze back to Will, blood bubbling out of the corner of his mouth, and he turned towards me, lifting his head to meet my gaze.

"I know your secret Nico. You're disgusting, and you know you can't hide your feelings any longer," he said. I whimpered, and strained against my restraints. I _had_ to get to him.

"Nico? Nico! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Will screamed, eyes bright blue and wide open. His form flickered between the nightmare and his real body.

"Will?" My bonds fell away, and I heard a soft hiss as Percy and Bianca faded away. I scrambled towards Will, and I began to become aware of my surroundings. I could feel sheets beneath my back, and a weight on my hips, preventing me from moving. I stopped writhing, and I felt my cheek sting. My nightmare flickered, and I could see Will coming into focus above me.

"Will?" I asked. He nodded, and I saw minuscule tear tracks on his face. He shifted to the side, and I realized he had been the one sitting on my legs. I could hear others whispering, and I looked at Will for an explanation, although I already knew the answer.

"Well I'm sure you know you had a nightmare. You were screaming and thrashing around in your sleep, and your powers were getting out of control," he whispered, "The others couldn't wake you, so I had to sit on your legs, as you were going to hurt yourself. Sorry 'bout that by the way. And then you started screaming and sobbing names. Percy's, Bianca's and mine. Um, I had to shout at you to wake up, and then I had to slap you. Sorry, but it, um worked didn't it? So again, sor- wait a second," Will said, turning to look at the small crowd gathered at the door.

"You guys can go back to sleep or something, he's okay," Will said. They grumbled something about going to breakfast, and filed out of the room, until it was only Will and I left.

"So, um, again, sorry for hitting you and stuff, please don't be mad at me or anything, I had to. I mean, I guess I could have done something diff-"

"Will," I cut him off, "Do you l-like me? Like, like-like me?" I asked softly.

"Well, yes. I mean no! I mean, what do you want to hear? 'Cos, I do like you and-" I cut him off again, as he had begun rambling, by grabbing his shirt and pulling him to me, kissing him. I closed my eyes, and felt Will get over his shock and kiss me back. Our lips fitted together like puzzle pieces, and I tangled my hand in Will's hair. I broke away to breath, our foreheads connected.

"Thank you for fixing me," I whispered. He smiled and kissed me again. We pulled away and I grinned, really smiling this time, at him.

"Shouldn't we be in class or something?" I asked, flopping backwards onto my bed.

"Na, we'll see the headmaster after lunch. But now, you will sleep. Doctor's orders," Will said, lying down next to me and kissing me gently. I rolled over, Will still holding onto me tightly, (It's not like I minded...) and I fell asleep. 

**WOOOOOOO**

 **Next chapter will be in Will's POV.**

 **Fun times here!**

 **Whoop.**

 **I'm kinda tired...**

 **Anyways, R &R guys,**

 **My instagram is building_blocks. I draw fanart, yes Solangelo stuff is on there, so go check out.**

 **Peace out doods,**

 **\- K**

 **980 words.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan do.**

 **WILLS POV**

 ***Earlier that night***

I woke up when Nico screamed. I was instantly up and already scrambling towards his bed where I could see him thrashing around and yelling. I was aware as Harry, Ron and some others sat up, and one of them said something, and some bright light came from a stick? It just seemed to make things worse, and I screamed at them to stop.

I ignored them after that, and sat on Nico's hips, pinning him to the bed, so he couldn't hurt himself or me. He started yelling Bianca's name, then Percy's, and sobbing. I was at a loss for what to do, and shadows were beginning to peel of the walls.

"Will!" I heard scream, and I felt a tear run down my face.

"Nico! Nico, I'm right here! Wake up! WAKE UP!" I yelled. He stopped thrashing around, but was still asleep.

"Will?" He asked, and I feared he would begin screaming again. I bit my lip, before slapping him across the cheek, regret instantly flooding through me. Nico's eyes opened, and I saw tears in them.

"Will?" he whispered. I nodded, and moved off him so it wouldn't be so awkward. I heard others whispering, and Nico looked at me for an explanation.

"Well, I'm sure you know you were having a nightmare. You were screaming and thrashing around in your sleep, and your powers were getting out of control," I said, dropping my voice.

"The others couldn't wake you, so I had to sit on your legs as you were going to hurt yourself. Sorry 'bout that by the way. And you started sobbing and screaming names. Percy's, Bianca's and mine. Um, I had to shout at you to wake up, and then I had to slap you. Sorry, but it, um worked didn't it? So again sor- wait a second," I turned to the group which had grown alarmingly, and cleared my throat.

"You guys can go back to sleep or something, he's okay," I said. They grumbled about breakfast and filed out of the room until it was only Nico and I left.

"So, um, again, sorry for hitting you and stuff, please don't be mad at me or anything, I had to. I mean, I guess I could have done something diff-" I was cut off by Nico, who was looking at me strangely.

"Will, do you l-like me? Like, like-like me?" He asked softly. My mind was going at a million miles an hour, and my mouth had gone dry.

"Well, yes. I mean no! I mean what do you want to hear? 'Cos I do like you and-" I was cut off a second time as Nico grabbed my collar and pressed his lips to mine. I was surprised, and it was like I had taken a swim in the river Lethe, then Zeus zapped me with his lightning bolt. Everything came flooding back and I returned his kiss, feeling his hand tangle in my hair. He broke away to breath, and I leant my forehead on his.

"Thank you for fixing me," he whispered, looking up at me through his long eyelashes. I smiled and kissed him again. We pulled away and he grinned at me, a proper smile.

"Shouldn't we be in class or something?" Nico asked falling backwards onto his bed.

"Na, we'll see the headmaster after lunch. But now, you will sleep. Doctors orders," I said lying down next to him and kissing him gently. He rolled over, with me still holding onto him, and promptly fell asleep. I smiled at the younger, (Well technically older) boy, and fell asleep listening to his breathing.

 **I'M SO SORRY I'VE HAD TESTS FOR SO LONG**

 **I'm back now though,**

 **Next chapter up soon, I know this one is uneventful.**

 **Whoop.**

 **So R &R guys,**

 **Peace out doods,**

 **\- K**

 **By the way, my instagram is building_blocks, and yes I put Solangelo fanart on there. :)**

 **697 words.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan do.**

 **Bold/Italics = Greek**

 **Italics/Underlined = Latin**

 **NICOS POV**

 ***Timeskip 'Till Morning***

I woke up to a pair of warm lips on my own cool ones. I kissed back, sitting up with my eyes still closed, only to open them when I pulled away, and saw Will smirking at me.

"Well now I know how to wake you up! It's lunchtime death boy, lets go eat," he said, pulling me up. I chuckled quietly, throwing some clean clothes on and I meet Will outside the common room after climbing through the weird painting thing that talked. I took Will's hand and we walked down to the great hall, the halls themselves void of students as we chatted and laughed on the way down. As we walked through the doors into the hall, I swear everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at us. I rolled my eyes and dragged Will over to the Gryffindor table, squeezing into a spot opposite Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" I hissed to the trio.

"They think you're bloody possessed! With all that thrashing and screaming in your sleep, it spread quickly and now the whole school knows! But, you aren't possessed though, are you?" Ron finished nervously. I grimaced, remembering all the times someone had been possessed on quests, and Harry had a troubled look on his face as well, as though he was thinking the same thing.

"No, not that I'm aware of," I replied.

 ** _"Though it is an occupational hazard,"_** I whispered to Will in Greek, who snorted into his drink. I grinned at him, and looked back up at the trio.

"What language was that?!" Granger demanded. I narrowed my eyes at her, she was way to nosy for her own good.

"I think you'll find that is none of your business," I hissed, standing up abruptly and pulling Will with me.

"We're off to see the headmaster," I declared, and I strode out of the great hall, Will not far behind me. It took us only ten minutes to find Dumbledore's office, after finding one of the castles residing ghosts and threatening them until they showed us the way. We reached a stone gargoyle, and the ghost muttered something quickly which sounded an awful lot like "acid pops," but I couldn't be sure. I dismissed the spirit with a flick of my hand as the stone gargoyle sprung to life and steeped to the side, revealing a stone staircase which spiralled upwards to what I assumed was the headmaster's office.

"Lets go," Will muttered, glowing slightly to show he was nervous. We walked up the stairs, only to find a large door blocking our path. Will raised a hand to knock when the door swung open to reveal Dumbledore sitting behind his desk.

"Come in boys," he said, and we carefully walked in. In front of his desk were two trunks, one had an image of a skull on it, the other, a sun. Professor Dumbledore stood and walked around to stand behind us.

"These contain all of your necessary supplies and wands. Your schedules will be the same as Mr Potter's, and you start teaching today. I will tell you the times later. Now I know you weren't prepared for teaching so I contacted two others to help you. They should be here any minute now." He looked expectantly towards a corner of the room, and I watched the shadows swirl around, eventually spitting out a giant dog with two people sitting on her back.

"Mrs O'Leary?" I asked, confused. The two people slid off her back, well the girl slid off gracefully, while the boy fell off face-first. I almost groaned out loud, and mentally face-palmed.

"Ah, Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase I presume? It's good of you to join us. Now, you will also attend the same classes as Mr Solace and Mr di Angelo, and you will assist them in teaching. You have your own room in the Gryffindor tower, and I hope you find your stay enjoyable," Dumbledore said, and with a flick of his wand, our trunks disappeared, presumably off to our room, and Mrs O'Leary barked once, before running off into the shadows. Dumbledore smiled at us kindly, before disappearing with a loud crack. Percy and Annabeth turned to face us, and Annabeth's face lit up.

"Oh my gods! The style and architecture here is amazing! I've got to ask for the designs or something!" Annabeth said, walking in our direction and dragging Percy with her.

 _Well our first assumptions were right,_ I thought, _Athena's kids would have a heart attack._

Percy looked at us suspiciously, and I followed his gaze to Will's hand locked in mine.

"Erm," I started awkwardly. Annabeth caught on and looked at us with a strange twinkle in her eyes.

"Awwwww! You two are adorable together!" She said, grinning at me. I smiled back, and took a step closer to Will.

'Wait so you're, what?" Percy said, his face scrunched up in confusion. I rolled my eyes at him and readjusted my grip on Will's hand.

"Yes, Nico and I dating," Will said, kissing my cheek gently as my face flushed red, not used to public displays of affection. I heard a high pitched squeal, and Will and I looked around the room in alarm, trying to find the daughter of Aphrodite that snuck in, before I was hit by a huge force later identified as Percy.

"I'm proud of you! _You found your type Nico,_ " he said, before whispering the rest to me in Latin so Will wouldn't understand it so quickly. He let me go and stared at Will.

"And you. You hurt my bro Nico, and you'll have to deal with his rage. Then mine. Then Jason's. And Hazel. And pretty much everyone else," Percy said in a threatening tone. Will turned deathly pale, and I had to stifle my laughter.

"We should show you two the dormitory," I said, waving them over to me, before shadow traveling into the fifth years dorm. I breathed a silent sigh of relief that no one saw us, and walked over to my bed, which had my trunk at the end of it with a note resting on top.

 ** _Dear demigods._**

 ** _Behind the painting of Godric Gryffindor is the room Mr Jackson and Miss Chase will share. The password is 'Olympus,' and I recommend you change it soon. Mr Solace and Mr di Angelo can visit you at anytime. Your first class will be today at 2.30pm._**

 ** _Good luck, Professor Dumbledore._**

The note was in Greek, but I hid it quickly just in case. I checked Percy's watch, seeing it had just turned 2 O'clock. I opened my trunk to see my sword, (How did that get there?!) a pile of robes I decided I was never going to wear., books and various other things, and a wand with a tag attached to it. I gingerly picked it up, and I could feel power surge through the wand. I turned over the tag and read - 12 inches, poplar wood with the tail hair of a thestral.

Annabeth and Percy had gone up to their room to check out their stuff, and Will held his wand next to mine.

"11 inches, laurel wood with a string of sunshine as the core," Will said, turning the stick over in his hands.

"How predictable of you," I replied cheekily as Percy came barrelling down from his room.

"Hey look! I got a twig!" He yelled running in, Annabeth not far behind him.

"11 and 1/2 inches, driftwood with a mermaid hair core, and mine is 10 inches, olive with a owl feather as the core," Annabeth said, walking up to stand next to Will as Percy bounced around the room as if he had consumed way to much sugar to be safe.

"I've got a lesson planned out already, I assume you know where the classroom is?" Annabeth asked, looking at me with one eyebrow raised, her eyes like steel. I nervously rubbed the back of my neck as I looked at the ground.

"Erm, actually..."

 **Hey guys!**

 **It's school holidays for me, so I'm trying to get some stuff up!**

 **R &R guys, I love to hear your feedback!**

 **That's all I think...**

 **Peace out guys!**

 **\- K**

 **1,445 words.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, all rights go to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **HERMIONES POV**

Our new 'teachers' were running late.

Are they even qualified? They're the same age as us for Merlin's sake!

The door burst open, and the two teachers and two new people, a little older than us, walked in. They were all unnaturally beautiful. Will had curly blonde hair and clear blue eyes, easily pulling off the surfer look with his tanned skin and bright smile. Nico was smaller, a deathly pale with long(ish) black hair and dark eyes. I could see that he could have easily had Italian roots. The new boy had messy black hair and sea green eyes. He was tall, tanned and well muscled, but obviously with the girl behind him. She had long blonde hair that flowed in curls down her back. She was obviously in good shape, all of them were, but her grey eyes unnerved me. They were scanning the classroom, calculating, making it seem like she new everything.

"Well, um class, I'm Will Solace, This is Nico di Angelo, that is Percy Jackson, and that is Annabeth Chase."

"Soon to be Jackson," I heard Nico mutter.

"Um, you don't have to call us professor or anything by the way. We are going to teach you a range of defensive and offensive techniques, from hand-to-hand combat, to sword fighting, to archery. So, any questions?" One of the new professors said, Percy Jackson I think it was. He clapped his hands together and scanned the classroom. I raised my hand, along with most of the girls in the room, and half of the guys.

"Yes you?" Nico said, his voice smooth as he pointed to a girl in the front row.

"Are any of you single?" She said dreamily, looking at Will and Percy especially, and I saw Annabeth and Nico take miniscule steps towards Percy and Will respectively. Nico's face turned pink slightly, and he turned to Percy for an explanation, he obviously didn't expect that type of question.

"No, we are all in relationships. Um you next," Percy said, pointing at me. Many of the girls visibly deflated at his statement, but I quickly voiced my question.

"Are you going to teach us defensive magic? Are you qualified? What school did you go to?" Annabeth stepped up to answer my questions, her eyes like steel as she looked at me through narrowed eyes.

"No, I believe that job is for your defense against the dark arts teacher. We are much more qualified than we seem and Percy and I went to the same school Nico and Will go to," she finished coldly. I shrunk down in my seat, both terrified and outraged. Her stare sent shivers down my spine, **(A/N Dan and Phil anyone? (Skeleton remix))** but that was nothing compared to the embarrassment welling up inside me. I've never been talked to by a teacher like that! Especially not one my age!

The professors had continued talking to the class, asking about weapons or something, but I purposely ignored them. By the time class had ended, I was fuming. They hadn't taught us anything! And they gave us stupid homework like running and press-ups. I felt like something about them was off though, like they weren't quite human. I stormed into DADA and sat down, Harry and Ron filing in and sitting on either side of me.

"Bloody hell! How did they get here?!" Ron exclaimed, gesturing wildly to the exchange students, who were sitting in the seats in the middle of the classroom. We left before them, it was physically impossible for them to be here before us. You can't apparate inside Hogwarts, so it can't be that. How did they manage it?

 **Hey guys,**

 **I know this is a really short chapter, so I'll try and make it up in the next one.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **daughter-of-Apollo-pkmnfan, There will be a short(ish) scene in the next chapter, so I'll put a warning or something like an astrix at the start and end so you can skip it okay? And I'm sorry to hear about your boy troubles, hopefully they clear up soon. (Also I hope I haven't offended anyone, I'm so bad with that kinda stuff :/)**

 **ENDED**

 **Also guys, ask more questions or something! I love hearing your reviews, it lets me know I've done a good job :)**

 **So R &R guys,**

 **Peace out doods!**

 **\- K**

 **Also instagram is building_blocks, there is Solangelo fanart on there so check it out :)**

 **787 words.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling do.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Awkward horribly written kissing thingy scene in this chapter. One of these, *, will indicate the start and finish of it if you want to skip it :)**

 **NICOS POV**

After the last student had left the classroom, I shadow travelled everyone one down to the DADA room. We sat in the middle, and Percy and Annabeth proceeded to suck face. I turned to Will wearily and struck up a quick conversation in Greek.

The other students walked in, some looking at up with surprise written all over their faces, others looked grossed out by Percy and Annabeth's public display of affection. As we all settled down, the large toad-like lady walked into the room.

"Boys and girls are not permitted to be within 12 inches of each other," she said with a simpering smile, flicking her wand at Percy and Annabeth, who were separated by a barely audible crack. I felt anger boil in my stomach, and the almost uncontrollable urge to pin Will to the desk and kiss him senseless, just to watch the expression on her toad-like face change.

I hadn't realized she been talking as I stared blankly at the book in front of me, letting my thoughts get the better of me and disappear down a road you do not want to go down in a class full of magical wizard people, until both Percy and Will elbowed me in the ribs. She seemed to be having some sort of argument with Harry.

"Oh I don't know, maybe _Lord Voldemort?!"_ Harry yelled at her. The class gasped as one, but I couldn't see what was so bad.

"Detention Mr Potter!" I heard Mrs Toad scream, her face purple as she pointed a ring-covered finger at Harry. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something else but his friends were gesturing for him to shut up. He sat down again, and I felt angry, again. I eventually couldn't take it anymore, grabbing Will's hand and gesturing for Percy and Annabeth to stand up. I saluted to Harry, throwing a quick smirk at the trio before storming out of the room, ignoring the shouts I got from Mrs Toad.

"Uh, that was awful!" I exclaimed as soon as we were out of earshot.

"Yeah it was, but we will have to go back to the class anyway. Plus she's a teacher, we're going to see her around the school anyway," Annabeth pointed out, and I nodded in a mutual agreement.

"Well, I have to go back to the dormitory quickly, meet you guys at dinner?" Will asked. We all nodded and he took off down the hall at a fast walk. Percy, Annabeth and I walked in silence for a bit, before I excused myself as well, shadow travelling to the dormitory and appearing on my bed, scaring the Hades out of Will.

"Oh my gods Nico! You've got to stop scaring me like that!" Will whisper-shouted, after jumping about 3 feet in the air. I stood up and spun Will around so we were face to face, our hands locked together.

"Will," I breathed, "I really, really like you." I heard his breath hitch, and I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

 ***Pretty crappy scene up ahead. Avoid it if you with :)***

"I like you too Nico," Will whispered. I rose up on my tiptoes and gently kissed him. He replied hungrily, pushing me backwards until my back hit a wall. Will's hands tangled in my hair, tugging it gently. I moaned softly, before a wave of embarrassment washed over me. Will just smiled into the kiss, prying my lips open with his and flitting his tongue inside my mouth. Shadows were ruffling his hair and shirt. I snaked my hands under his shirt, resting them on his hips. Will pulled away, his breathing a bit laboured, and brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes.

 ***Pretty crappy scene finished. If you couldn't guess I have no experience with this kinda thing. I'm 15 years old, how sad is that?!***

"I really, really like you death boy," Will said, and I beamed up at him, my face flushed. I heard a cough behind us, and we quickly spun around to see Harry and Ron standing there.

"Um..." was the intelligent thing I said, although Will wasn't much better.

"Don't worry, his brains just a little fried at the moment. So, how much did you see? Any questions boys?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Not much, don't wor-' Harry began.

"Why the bloody hell were you snogging him?!" Ron said loudly. I narrowed my eyes with distaste.

"Because _Weasly,"_ I hissed, stepping closer to Will and wrapping my arms around his waist. "He's my boyfriend," I finished. Will kissed the top of my head for good measure.

"B-but you're not old enough to have a boyfriend," Ron finished stupidly. I could see Harry frantically gesturing for him to shut up, and I put him on my good list. For now. I swelled with anger, and stepped up so I was face to face with Ron.

"Me?! Not old enough?! Phff, that's absurd! I'm over eighty years old you idiot! You don't know what I've had to go through! I was in a cursed hotel for decades and then when we got out, my sister left me and was killed! I still- Bianca..." I trailed off, my face crumpling as Will spun me around into a hug. Ron looked more confused than terrified when I got a grip and turned around to face them again, which in turn confused me.

"Death boy, you started ranting in, I think it was Italian," Will whispered in my ear. I didn't acknowledge him, and Will knew I wasn't feeling alright.

"I suggest you leave now," Will said coldly, and the two boys tripped over themselves, scrambling for the exit.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Hi!**

 **So yeah,**

 **School's a bore, I need and algebra tutor and my dad is going to make me go to a counselor, yay. (Hear the sarcasm)**

 **REVIEWS**

 **The-real-ghost-king = I love Dan and Phil! And thank you! I try to make it flow well, :)**

 **ilovefonandalaude = That's actually not a bad idea! Ooooohh now I can include it in the story! Yay!**

 **daughter-of-Apollo-pkmnfan = Thanks for the correction, (No sarcasm) and I wish I could update daily too, just high school gets in the way, :/ I honored that you think my story is good!**

 **END**

 **Reviews would be great guys! So R &R and whatever,**

 **Peace out,**

 **\- K**

 **1,150 words.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling do.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Bold/Italics = Greek**

 **NICOS POV**

 **Last time...**

 _ **"I suggest you leave now," Will said coldly, and the two boys tripped over each other, scrambling for the door.**_

 **Now**

I spun around so Will and I were chest to chest and my face was centimetres from his.

"I love being called your boyfriend," Will said, leaning down and kissing me gently. I melted into the kiss and twisted my hands in the bottom of his shirt.

"We've got to go to dinner," I said, breaking away from the kiss.

"I know," Will replied softly. I held his hand, melting into the shadows, emerging metres away from the great hall.

"Warn me before you do that!" Will gasped, falling to one knee, clutching his chest dramatically. I pulled him up quickly, (But not before rolling my eyes) and we walked into the crowd of students that had just come from around the corner. We blended into the crowd, hands locked together so we wouldn't get separated.

"And Nico just freaks me out..." I heard someone say, and I silently pulled Will in the direction of my name, eventually ending up behind the trio.

"It's like an aura of death surrounds him! And his _boyfriend_ seems warm to be around. Kind of like a doctor or someone you can trust. They're complete opposites!" I heard Ron exclaim, and The other two nodded in agreement beside him.

"I researched the language they spoke by the way. Turns out it was ancient Greek, a language pretty much dead to the muggle world" Hermione added, hardly looking up from her book.

"The new professors look too good to be true," Harry added.

"I have a theory, it's stupid and unbelievable, but it fits with their auras and nicknames. I'll tell you two after dinner," Hermione said, and my eyes flickered over to Will with worry. We reached the great all, walking in and sitting at the Gryffindor table next to the trio. Percy and Annabeth waltzed in, (Like literally. They were literally waltzing over to the table)giggling and holding hands. I refrained from rolling my eyes, and waited until they sat opposite us.

They quieted immediately , and looked up at the staff table as Dumbledore spoke a little, before food magically, (Literally) appeared on the plates in front of us. I heaped a fair amount on my plate, and got the Greek fire out of a small bag I had carried down. I placed it on the table between us and the other, kicking Percy's shin under the table to get his attention.

 _ **"Sacrifices Percy!"**_ I hissed, dumping some of my food into the jar, whispering prayers to Hades and Hecate. The others did the same, praying to their respective parents and Hecate. Ron and Hermione were watching us with horror and fascination written all over their faces, while Harry talked to the boy next to him.

"Why would you burn perfectly good food?!" Ron exclaimed, stuffing food in his mouth while looking at us with wide eyes.

"It's our religion freckles. We're Greek." Percy said, leaning over to join our conversation. Ron leant back, a wide range of emotions flickering across his face before it settled into a scowl. Hermione looked like she was thinking, and I made a mental note to tell the other three, and then confront her about it. We ate peacefully, burning some of our deserts as well, before moving with the hordes of students back to our common room. Percy, Annabeth, Will and I stayed in the common room until it was empty, discussing new classes.

"Hermione's onto us," I said suddenly, feeling the need to blurt it out. Annabeth went into thinking mode immediately. Percy scowled slightly, and I watched his eyes flicker around the room.

 _ **"Can we continue our conversation another time? Zeus knows who's listening in, plus I can feel eyes on me,"** _ Percy whispered. The back of my neck prickled, and I nodded at him.

"Lets go guys," I said, standing up and kissing Will's cheek shyly. Percy scooped Annabeth into his arms, bridal style, and carried her up to their room. I pulled Will onto my bed next to me, kissing him gently before curling up next to him. I felt him kiss the top of my head and he began to play with my hair, before I fell asleep with a ghost of a smile on my lips.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **I'm not dead!**

 **Hi!**

 **I want to update soon, it's just that it's the last term of school, and I have exams, which are like really important this year, 'cos they determine which class I get into next year, as it is based on academic achievements in all subjects. (Stupid algebra, making maths hard...)**

 **Plus, as I have finished all of the seasons of Sherlock (It's not hard, WHY AREN'T THERE MORE?!) I'm onto season 3 of doctor who, (Tenth doctor. Gods I just really want to touch David Tennants hair, it's so fluffy!) and I've started watching Merlin. So you can blame that for slow updates.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Lord of Potatoes - Thank you soldier! *Salutes back* At ease.**

 **To everyone else who was commenting on the kissing thing - Thanks! I have been all like "Ew no gross people," soooooooo yup. Fun times!**

 **FINISH**

 **So yeah, um R &R guys?**

 **I love love love your reviews, so keep 'em coming!**

 **Peace out doods,**

 **-K**

 **957 words.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling do.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **HERMIONES POV**

I knew it! They are hiding something, and I've got to know what! I was obviously on the right track, judging by what they said, but that would be impossible! Harry, Ron and I had parted ways after the American's went up to their beds, Annabeth going up there as well, which was not only weird, but against the rules. I'll have to ask Harry or Ron tomorrow where they were sleeping.

Now as I lay in bed, listening to the other girls in my dorm sleep, I ran my suspicions through my head again.

I knew they were Greek, and that they had an obvious religion. They have strangely fitting nicknames for each other, and they all seem too perfect to be real. Their classes were strange to say the least, and I hadn't actually seen any of them use magic yet. Nico got horrifically bad nightmares, and Will was the only one able to calm him down. PTSD perhaps?

Then came the big question. What were they? They weren't wizards or witches that's for sure. They can't be muggles, or squibs, as they would at least know something about the wizarding world if they were, and they seem surprised by everything. I remember on a trip to Greece and Italy I went on last year with my parents, we learnt about Greek and Roman gods. Percy looked an awful lot like the Poseidon statues and his nickname I heard Annabeth throw around in class was 'Seaweed Brain,' which meant it would fit for him. They all seemed to resemble gods in different ways, now I come to think of it.

If I had to pair them each with a god or goddess, I would say Will was Apollo, Annabeth was Athena or Artemis, and Nico was Hades. That would explain his aura of death at least. But, I remember catching a glimpse of something dark on Percy's forearm, and If I didn't know better, I would have assumed he was a death eater. But I only saw a trident like shape, a line and two letters, - Q and R. I guessed there was more to that tattoo, but even then, it looked like it was burned into his skin. Now if I recall correctly, S.P.Q.R is the Roman motto-like thing, and he had half of it burned into his skin, another Roman-like thing.

Okay, so I'm assuming Percy was Roman. A demigod. Son of Neptune, or the god himself. It wouldn't surprise me, especially with the air of power that seemed to surround him. Well, to be honest, all of them did. They've got to be gods, or at least their children. We've got to corner them tomorrow and interrogate them, I'm sure I can swipe some Veritaserum from Snape's private store or something.

But now I need sleep, I've got heaps of classes I'd like to pass in tomorrow.

 **ANNABETHS POV**

I woke up in Percy's arms, glad that we hadn't been plagued by night terrors this time. I shifted slightly in his grip, and he opened his eyes sleepily, looking down at me.

"Hey Wise Girl," Percy said, and dam, that morning voice though.

"Morning Seaweed Brain," I replied softly, snuggling down next to him.

"We don't have classes today. To teach at least," I mumbles. Percy yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

"How do you feel about an early breakfast?"

 ***Timeskip***

Now that I was dressed and ready to go, Percy and I walked through the portrait, shuffling over to Nico's bed. I could see Will with half of the covers thrown off him, and Nico who was curled up in a ball next to Will, who had an arm draped over him protectively. I felt a smile grow on my face and the strange urge to jump up and down while squealing like and Aphrodite kid because it was just so adorable.

Will shifted slightly and opened his eyes, scanning the room, before focusing on us.

"Oh, hey guys. Any particular reason you were watching us sleep?" He asked, sleep evident in his voice.

"Na, we were just going down to breakfast though, if you wanted to join," Percy suggested.

"Uh, sure. I'll go with you. I don't think Nico will though..."

"I won't what?" Nico asked, blinking as he lifted his head and looked around. He reminded me of a little kitten. A little death kitten. Gods I've got to tell Will that one later.

"I'm going down to breakfast Death Boy, you can stay here and sleep. I'll be back in about ten minutes or something like that," Will said, kissing Nico's forehead as Nico muttered something I couldn't hear, before turning around and promptly falling asleep again.

Will smiled, jumping up so he could get dressed quickly.

 ***Mini Timeskip***

We walked down the stairs to the great hall together as Percy and Will talked together about camp. I turned around so I could walk and talk to them at the same time, when I saw their eyes widen in terror, and Percy shouted my name, trying to get to me as I heard someone shout something that sounded like Latin, and I was hit in the square of my back, falling forward and losing consciousness.

I woke up tied to a chair in a dark room. I could sense Percy next to me, and see Will as he had begun glowing. I heard someone yell again, the same voice, and I passed out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **I'm back!**

 **Soooooo yup.**

 **Should I do a Q and A thing?**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Addison (Guest) - Yeah, I think I'll do a whole school reveal, perhaps something with the trio telling everyone? Umbridge will totally doubt them, (Bad idea though)**

 **AuraSinchaser-716 - Yeah, I'll probably include them, perhaps from Percy's point of view?**

 **Also, anyone else who said that I'm doing a good job, THANKYOU!**

 **END OF REVIEWS**

 **So R &R guys, remember, I love your reviews!**

 **So, Peace out doods!**

 **\- K**

 **1,080** **words.**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling do.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Bold/Italics = Greek**

 **NICOS POV**

I stretched under my duvet, reminding myself of a cat. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I was supposed to be in my second class according to the time, but Will and the others still hadn't returned. I grew increasingly worried, which resulted in me pacing the room for what seemed like hours. I eventually shadow travelled to the great hall in hopes of finding the three of them, but it was void of students, and they were nowhere to be seen.

"Anna-...Who?...And..." I heard faintly coming up through the floor. I felt confused for a second, before my eyes widened in realisation, and I concentrated on going down. When I opened my eyes seconds later, I was greeted by the image of a small, dark room, with three figures standing in the middle, each holding their wands which had a light on the end of them. I could see Percy and Annabeth's faces, and Will was glowing.

"Who are you really? Why are you glowing? Answer me!" I heard one of them yell, and I recognised Weasley speaking. I saw him hold his wand thing close to Will's face, and I took that as my cue to appear.

"I would recommend that you step away from my boyfriend Weasley, unless, that is, you want to no longer want to own your head." Ron whirled around, as did the other two I had guessed were Harry and Hermione. Ron yelled something, and a beam of red light shot out from the end of his wand. I figured we were a bit past hiding our powers, so I flicked my hand almost lazily, and shadows absorbed the magic. I refrained from flinching, as I got a bit of back-lash from the spell. I flicked my other hand at the trio, and the three of them ended up pinned to the wall, held down by shadows as I half ran over to Will, cutting the ropes with a small pocket-knife, before doing the same to Annabeth and Percy.

"Oh my gods, am I glad to see you!" Will exclaimed, trapping me in a tight hug.

"Aren't you always?" I replied with a grin, kissing his cheek before turning to Percy and Annabeth, who looked pretty shaken up.

"How should we deal with them?" I asked, nodding my head towards the trio. I told Annabeth a story with my eyes, and her face lit up slightly. Time for plan "Make sure they don't tell by threatening them to Hades and back."

"Take their weapons off them and don't give them back until I say so. I want to ask our 'friends,' a few questions," Annabeth said, her tone serious, and I suddenly felt sorry for the trio. I walked over to them, taking their wands off them and letting their bonds drop off. They fell to the floor and Percy picked them up easily, placing them in the chairs.

"Soooooooo, what do you know?" Annabeth asked, leaning close to Grangers face and picking dirt out her nails with her new dagger. I saw Hermione visibly gulp, and her eyes darted from side to side.

"I-I don't understand what y-you mean..." Annabeth glared at Hermione, who trailed off with a squeak.

"Okay, okay! I have my suspicions. They sound silly but, um, I-I..." Annabeth made a 'go-on' gesture with her hand, rolling her eyes at the same time.

"I-I, **we,** think that you are gods," Hermione finished quietly. There was a stunned silence, before Percy started giggling, which in turn had Annabeth laughing, and soon we all were.

"Us, gods?! The closest one to a god here would be Percy, but even he turned that down!" I giggled, before taking a deep breath and standing up straight again.

"So y-you're not gods? And what about Percy? What do you mean?" Harry asked quietly.

"See, I was offered immortality after the second titan war, but I turned it down for someone," Percy said, glancing at Annabeth, who blushed slightly. Hermione sighed quietly, and I knew she had caught on.

"Why the bloody hell would you turn down immortality?!" Ron near shouted, and Percy simply death glared him, making him shut up.

 _ **"Should we just tell them now?"**_ Will whispered.

 _ **"Might as well, We've already demonstrated some of our powers,"**_ I said, looking at Annabeth, who was obviously the leader of this split-second meeting. She nodded in agreement, and turned to face the trio again.

Annabeth grabbed her dagger and dropped to a natural fighting stance. Percy uncapped Riptide and collected the moisture in the air into a ball and rolled it around his hand. Will manipulated the light, (I didn't know he could do that) into various different shapes, and began to glow. I gathered the shadows around me, summoning my sword, and we all turned to face the trio in a line.

"We may not be gods," we said, creepily in-sync. "But we're half-way there."

0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Ta-da!**

 **So I might not update for a while, school exams are coming up.**

 **Reviews are appreciated, so yup!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **EchoStory - Yes, the trio will still be protected by the demigods, whether they like it or not!**

 **END OF REVIEWS**

 **So yup.**

 **Have fun reading and stuff guys.**

 **OH! Um, also if you have any really good stories to recommend, either Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Sherlock or early Doctor Who, Crossovers are great as well, I also read pretty much any gay ship there is, (Surprisingly not many straight ones though...) I would love to read them, I'm running out of reading material!**

 **\- K**

 **997 words.**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan do.**

 **ALLONS-Y**

 **NICOS POV**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Previously -_

 _"We may not be gods," we said, creepily in sync, "but we're halfway there."_

Hermione gasped, and I could practically see the gears in her head turning.

"So you are demigods!" She exclaimed.

"Yup," Percy replied bluntly.

"No offense, but what the bloody hell are demigods?" Weasley asked, looking extremely confused.

"I though it was kind of obvious. One of our parents is a Greek god or goddess, the other is a mortal, or muggle as you call them," Will concluded.

"So, who are your godly parents then?" Harry asked, now looking at us with interest.

"Poseidon, Greek god of the sea," Percy said, raising a hand in a friendly gesture

"Athena, Greek goddess of wisdom and strategy in battle," said Annabeth, moving closer to Percy, who wrapped an arm around her protectively. All heads turned to Will, who was next in line.

"Apollo, Greek god of the sun, poetry, prophecies, music and healing. And a bunch of other things I can't be bothered to remember," Will said, and everyone turned their gaze to me, and I found myself smirking.

"Hades, Greek god of the underworld and dead, at your service," I said sarcastically with a dramatic bow.

"I feel like I may regret asking this, but so you guys have any special powers of something?" Harry asked, interest lacing his tone. I felt myself grinning, and I turned to Percy and Annabeth, gesturing for them to go first.

"Okay then..." Percy said, stepping forward and raising his hands. Water beaded towards him, and he collected them in a large ball, before rolling it around his shoulders, then flinging it sideways to smash and dissipate against the wall.

"I can also breathe underwater, I'm healed by water, and I can control poisons and other liquids. Oh, and I can talk to horses and marine animals." Percy finished, shrugging nonchalantly. Annabeth stepped up next, her grey eyes scanning the room.

"I don't have any visible powers, but I have an incredibly high I.Q and I am skilled in combat," she stated.

"Oh! And I'm like the best swordsman in like 300 years or something," Percy added, before turning and kissing Annabeth's forehead. Will stepped up into the metaphorical 'spotlight,' and pulled light from the room, collecting it in a little ball on his fingertips, before splaying his fingers and throwing his hands sideways. The light bounced off the walls and ceiling, creating a amazing effect.

"I can also heal people, it's my specialty, and I can do a mean ultrasonic whistle," Will said. All eyes turned to me, (Again) so I took a step back, falling into the shadows and emerging on the other side of the room. I summoned a couple of skeletons, letting them move around the room, before dismissing them.

"I can also control shadows, travel threw dreams and shadows, move small amounts of earth and stone, and control and sense ghosts, for I am the Ghost King. And I'm not to bad at sword fighting either,' I said, pretending to clean out my nails in a bored kind of way.

The trio just kind of stood there shocked, before Weasley cleared his throat.

"So...What do we do now? I'm guessing we can't tell anybody about this, right?" Annabeth nodded solemnly, and turned to Hermione.

"You seem pretty smart. Wanna hang out later an you can help with this magic stuff?" She said, and Hermione nodded, seemingly too shocked for words.

"Well now that's all settled," I said, clapping my hands together, "lets go. Everybody hold hands." I grabbed Will's hand and Percy's hand, and soon a circle was complete. I concentrated, calling the shadows around me, and we appeared in the Gryffindor common room. I remember thinking, at least no one saw us, before I collapsed into Will's waiting arms.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Hi!**

 **No I didn't die, just went through a rough patch with some depression(?) thrown in.**

 **Sooooooooooo, Lets do a Q and A! No like inappropriate questions, (Duh) but ask me anything!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Daughterofartubis - Hi! I'm glad I supplied you with a small amount of happiness! I'm...Dylan. I'll say that, for I have no idea who you are either. :) Again, I think that yes, they will have their ADHD and dyslexia temporarily fixed, or at least under control. Percy defiantly got better with Greek, and Latin came to him kind of naturally in SoN so yeah. Because Harry hasn't had the thestrals lesson yet with Hagrid, he shouldn't know what thestrals are. (I think)**

 **roxy-Solangelo - I updated!**

 **FINISHED**

 **And look I updated people!**

 **(For anyone who got the reference right at the start, I just finished season 4, cried a while, and now I'm onto 11. But I still miss 9, 10 and Rose. And Donna. Sad times)**

 **Instagram is now toofandomtofunction Solangelo art goes up there, and I'll be trying to put some digital work up next.**

 **Peace out, and I hope you all had an awesome Christmas!**

 **\- K, or D idk anymore.**

 **(P.S If you want someone to talk to, just private message me, I've been told I'm a great listener)**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling do.**

 **Lets go!**

 **NICOS POV**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Whilst stumbling blindly through dreams with less grace and control than usual, (Oh the shame) I came across a familiar person, who to my knowledge, was supposed to be dead.

"Leo?" I exclaimed. The Latino turned to face me, dropping whatever project he was fiddling with.

"Nico? What the Hades are you doing here? I'm asleep aren't I?" I rolled my eyes at his statement and stepped closer to him.

"Duh, so am I idiot, I can dream travel,"

"Oh, I uh guess that was obvious," Leo said, slightly embarrassed. I rolled my eyes at him a second time, and crossed my arms.

"Where are you? I felt you die, you shouldn't be here," I said, narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

"Physicians cure death boy, and I'm flying back to camp with Calypso."

"Don't. Call. Me. Death. Boy," I said, my voice low and dangerous as I glared at the elf-like boy, "And perhaps you should take a short cut." I began filling him in on the details of the quest.

 ***Mini Time-Skip***

"Wow! So you're in a magic castle with magic people with wands and stuff? Awesome!" Leo shouted, jumping around excitedly. My vision wavered for a second, and I knew the connection was going to cut out, I must be waking up.

"Okay Leo, I can feel our connection growing weaker by the second, make sure you get here!" I yelled, as his image faded out, the last thing I saw was Leo waving happily.

"Hey death boy, welcome back to the land of the living," I heard Will joke before my eyes had even opened properly.

"Hello sunshine. I do live in the Underworld from time to time though," I replied, my voice thick with sleep. I relaxed into Will's touch as he wrapped his arms around me, but I shot awake in an instant when I remembered my dream conversation.

"We need to get Percy and Annabeth now, I need to talk to all of you together," I said quickly, turning and giving Will a quick kiss, before jumping up and looking around frantically.

"What is it Nico, what's the matter?" Will asked, just as Neville burst into our dormitory panting heavily, like he had just run a long distance.

"There's a giant metal dragon with two people on it's back flying around the castle." Will looked at me in surprise, and I just shrugged my shoulders back at him.

"That's what I needed to talk about. I just didn't know he would get here so fast."

"He... wait, is-is that Leo?!" Will asked, eyebrows disappearing in his mop of bond hair in shock. I was about to answer when we heard a shout from outside.

"LEO'S BACK BABY WOOOOOOOOOO!"

"It would seem so," I said, staring out the window with Will at him.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Ta-da**

 **I did another chapter guys, be proud of me.**

 **Sooooooo yay? I guess, Leo's here now.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **SNOWYleopardess - You can also be my friend, yay!**

 **\- I'm okay now, been to a little bit of counseling but I feel much better now, and thank you!**

 **Guest - (I don't know who you are help) I'm up to season 6 now, omg the pandorica that hit me right in the feels go Rory!**

 **OliveaRives - Yeah okay, that sounds awesome! I'll try and incorporate it soon.**

 **END OF REVIEWS**

 **Okay, could be a while 'till the next upload, but I will try.**

 **Peace out guys,**

 **\- K, D who knows I don't what**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry...**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own either Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, they belong to Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling respectively.**

 **LEOS POV**

So we ended up at a magic school? Awesome!

I had just rescued Calypso from that horrible island, and it was my turn to sleep when Nico of all people walked into my dream, telling me of a strange new quest and co-ordinates to join in!

We were currently flying through the thick clouds on Festus, when a large castle appeared suddenly in my view. As Festus veered left violently to avoid it, I felt Calypso tighten her grip on my waist and bury her face in the back of my neck. I reached back carefully and patted her leg, knowing that she wasn't particularly fond of heights. I however, had no problem with letting go and screaming at the top of my lungs.

"LEOS BACK BABY WOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, waving my hands wildly in the air.

Hundreds of people, wizards I assumed, began pouring out of the arches around the castle, sticking close to the wall, huddled in large groups.

I directed Festus towards the ground, because as much as I loved flying, I know Calypso didn't, and I guess I had to face responsibility again soon anyway.

An old wizard with a long white beard and an awfully bright colored dress thingy, came striding out, followed closely by two other figures of authority. ll (Trust me, I could tell by the way they held themselves. I've had enough trouble with people like them before.)

"Wait wait wait! We come in peace!" I shouted as beardy pointed a stick at me threateningly. I raised my hands above my head, just as I spotted Nico emerge from the shadows, clutching Will's hand, Percy and Annabeth next to Will.

"In fact, I'm like best mates with old death boy over there! You should totally let me and my girlfriend go!" I yelled, pointing one hand at the small group of demigods. Nico, followed closely by the rest of them, stalked over to me before punching me in the face.

"That's for calling me 'death boy' you dick. Also, I recommend you watch out for Piper when you get back to camp."

Percy literally lifted me off Festus in a hug, whilst Annabeth offered a hand to help Calypso down, introducing herself at the same time. Annabeth then slapped me, before hugging m tightly herself. Percy and Calypso seemed to be standing awkwardly around each other, before Annabeth yelled at them and they hugged each other as well. I felt a pang of jealousy when I remembered how Calypso used to feel about Percy, before I shook myself out of it.

I shook hands with Will, who had one arm around Nico's waist and still had his head attached to his body. I raised an eyebrow at this, but dismissed it as something to talk about later.

Only then did I notice that the entire population of this weird wizarding school were silent.

"Um hi!" I said. People looked at me in confusion, and I realized they couldn't hear me. I reached into my trusty tool belt and made a megaphone in seconds.

"Hello! Mr Mcshizzle Valdez here with my beautiful girlfriend Calypso! We are not dangerous don't hurt us please!" I shut off the megaphone, my voice still echoing around the castle as the wizards stared at me bug eyed.

Then all Hades broke lose.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **REVIEWS**

 **what (Guest) - Please, if you don't like it, don't read it simple.**

 **ChildofPoseidon55 - Good idea! I'll try it next :)**

 **Isabella (Guest) - I love PINOF 1 and 7, so cute. Um, currently Fall Out Boy, (Though I do love P!ATD, TOP and Troye Sivan) and probably Novocaine or something. I'll try not to over do the vulnerability again :)**

 **And to everyone else - Yay I updated!**

 **END OF REVIEWS**

 **Sorry guys.**

 **I have a lot of stuff on, don't rely on regular updates.**

 **Also this is just a filler chapter.**

 **Sorry**

 **\- D**


End file.
